Deliver to the Heavens☆
Deliver to the Heavens☆ (天マデトドケ☆; Ten Made Todoke☆) is Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! third opening sung by idol group Miracle2. Romaji= Mai}}/ / Kitto minna daite ita hazu no yume o torimodose Mai}}/ / ima ima Aka}}/ kanjitanara hashiridase 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, Ten Made Todoke Enjoy party na music, yeah, yeah Oto ni makase odori akasou yo Today, tonight, overnight 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, Ten Made Todoke Enjoy party na music, yeah, yeah Oto ni makase odori akasou yo Today, tonight, overnight |-|Kanji= この地球がダンスフロア わたしたちの物語のサウンドは 大人になることでかき消されてく 自由を奪うように ひとりでいないで外に出て さぁ未来へとアクセス きっと皆抱いていたはずの夢を取り戻せ 運命の時は　今　今　今 胸の重低音 感じたなら走り出せ 123456789天まで届け ENJOY party なmusic　いえいいえい 音に任せ　踊り明かそうよ today tonight overnight 123456789天まで届け ENJOY party なmusic　いえいいえい 音に任せ　踊り明かそうよ today tonight overnight |-|English = This star is our dance floor It's the sound of our story It will drown out by the sound of becoming an adult Steal away this freedom Don't go out by yourself Come, let's access the future Surely you will reclaim everyone's dreams that you hugged The time of fate is now now now The heavy bass in my chest Run if you start to feel it 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 (10) Deliver it to the heavens Enjoy the party music yeah yeah Just leave it to the music and dance Today, tonight, overnight 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 (10) Deliver it to the heavens Enjoy the party music yeah yeah Just leave it to the music and dance Today, tonight, overnight Romaji= Mai}}/ / Kitto minna daite ita hazu no yume o torimodose Mai}}/ / ima ima Aka}}/ kanjitanara hashiridase 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, Ten Made Todoke Enjoy party na music, yeah, yeah Oto ni makase odori akasou yo Today, tonight, overnight Mai}}/ / Hiroi atsume kirenai hodo no takaramono sagase Mai}}/ / kita kita Aka}}/ chansu wa subete tsukamitore 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, Mai}}/ Hey boys & girls harikitte yeah Aka}}/ Jibun yorokobasete ikite kou yo donna iro ni mo somannaide 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, Ten Made Todoke Enjoy party na music, yeah, yeah Oto ni makase odori akasou yo Today, tonight, overnight 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, Ten Made Todoke Enjoy party na music, yeah, yeah Oto ni makase odori akasou yo Today, tonight, overnight |-|Kanji= この地球がダンスフロア わたしたちの物語のサウンドは 大人になることでかき消されてく 自由を奪うように ひとりでいないで外に出て さぁ未来へとアクセス きっと皆抱いていたはずの夢を取り戻せ 運命の時は　今　今　今 胸の重低音 感じたなら走り出せ 123456789天まで届け ENJOY party なmusic　いえいいえい 音に任せ　踊り明かそうよ today tonight overnight この時があるのは 秘めてきた夢　叶えるためだから 心にあるままに 無邪気に好きに描いて向かうのさ キラキラした世界がそこにあるよ Lets go my way 拾い集めきれないほどの宝物探せ 運命の時は　来た　来た　来た たとえ偶然も チャンスはすべて掴み取れ 1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9　天まで届け hey boys & girls　張りきって yeah 自分喜ばせて生きてこうよ どんな色にも染まんないで あなたがあなたらしく いられることに意味があるの 楽しみながら生きる日々 それは毎日が like a party でも　いつも　他力で　いるだけじゃ 何も変わらない 自分の足で立ちながら ありのままでエンジョイしちゃえ人生 一度きりの Days One life 123456789天まで届け ENJOY party なmusic　いえいいえい 音に任せ　踊り明かそうよ today tonight overnight 123456789天まで届け ENJOY party なmusic　いえいいえい 音に任せ　踊り明かそうよ today tonight overnight |-|English = This star is our dance floor It's the sound of our story It will drown out by the sound of becoming an adult Steal away this freedom Don't go out by yourself Come, let's access the future Surely you will reclaim everyone's dreams that you hugged The time of fate is now now now The heavy bass in my chest Run if you start to feel it 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 (10) Deliver it to the heavens Enjoy the party music yeah yeah Just leave it to the music and dance Today, tonight, overnight There is time Because we have to fulfill our hidden dreams As if it's in my heart I innocently like it so I draw it towards me there is a glittering world so let's go my way Search for the many treasures that cannot be collected The time of fate has come come come Even if it's by coincidence Grab that chance 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 (10) Deliver to the heavens Hey boys and girls be in high spirits yeah Let me live delighted with myself Don't stain any type of color You seem to be yourself There is meaning in existing Live your days having fun Everyday is like a party But there is always outsides help Nothing changes while standing with my own two feet Enjoy life as life is You only have these days once with one life 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 (10) Deliver it to the heavens Enjoy the party music yeah yeah Just leave it to the music and dance Today, tonight, overnight 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 (10) Deliver it to the heavens Enjoy the party music yeah yeah Just leave it to the music and dance Today, tonight, overnight # The "Ten" in Ten Made Todoke is a pun on the number "Ten" while they count. So ultimately, they actually do say the numbers 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 even though the word means "Heaven". # The kanji (Chikyuu) ”地球” meaning Earth is actually used but they say (Hoshi) "星” meaning Star. Category:Lyrics Category:Opening Theme